jojofandomcom-20200222-history
The Hand
Love Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P83 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (band) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = D |persistence = C |precision = C |potential = C }} is the Stand of Okuyasu Nijimura, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance The Hand appears as a humanoid figure typically in attire similar to football pads, though it has several spikes jutting from them. A towel-like object drapes over its shoulders, with a $'' symbol on one end and a ''¥ symbol on the other – corresponding with Okuyasu's own fashion theme of currency symbols. On each side of the Stand's face are blinders that cover its headlight-shaped eyes and limit its vision, a result of Okuyasu's own impulsive demeanor.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Its right hand has spiderweb-like lines on the inside, along with two bumps on its palm. However, these features on its right hand were not shown until later chapters. The Hand is generally portrayed as being white and wearing blue armor with golden decorations. Abilities The Hand is a heavily battle-oriented Stand. Similarly to Crazy Diamond, The Hand is a powerful short-ranged Stand who can easily wrestle with the former, although it is not as fast. Its unique power of space erasure makes it theoretically one of the strongest Stands of Diamond is Unbreakable, but as Josuke points out,Chapter 275, The Nijimura Brothers (2) Okuyasu's slow wit dampens its potential. Elimination Anything The Hand's right palm touches when it does a swiping motion with its arm is erased from this universe, be it physical matters or space itself. Similar to Cream's, this ability effectively removes whatever is in the Stand's path from existence in accordance with the user's will. Objects that are subjected to the ability appear as if an extremely sharp blade had sliced clean through them. Okuyasu also states that not even he knows where the voided objects go. Whenever The Hand erases something, the voided space is usually immediately filled and "stitched up" by adjacent space and objects, effectively removing any traces of the removed object's existence. The space elimination and this curious property gives the normally short-ranged Stand substantial ranged capabilities, as it can simply remove the space between itself and a target to bring them closer or have Okuyasu come to them.Chapter 308, Red Hot Chili Pepper (2) Okuyasu likes to refer to this technique as "teleportation". However, there are some exceptions to this "stitching", as when The Hand swept though the ground in Okuyasu’s fight with Red Hot Chili Pepper, it left craters,Chapter 310, Red Hot Chili Pepper, Part 4 suggesting that there is a limit to how much The Hand can stitch together. This power has several weaknesses. Because the elimination is concentrated within The Hand's palm and it must make a swiping motion, it is possible to grab the arm and block it as Crazy Diamond did and for a fast Stand like Red Hot Chili Pepper to evade it. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= TheHand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' OkuyasuNijimuraandTheHand.png|First appearance TheHandErasingSpace.png|The Hand's ability: erasing space TheHandWarp.png|The Hand erases space to "teleport" Josuke into range TheHandOkuyasuTeleport1.png|The Hand swipes at an empty space in front of Okuyasu... TheHandOkuyasuTeleport2.png|...and even allows him to 'teleport' TheHandSwipesAtRHCP.png|The Hand attacks Red Hot Chili Pepper TheHandVSChiliPepper.png|The Hand versus RHCP TheHandStompsRHCP.png|Rapidly stomping RHCP TheHandMultipleSwipes.png|Relentlessly attacking RHCP TheHandAttacksRHCP.png|The Hand seemingly kills RHCP RHCPAttacksTheHand.png|The Hand is attacked by RHCP with only its little finger... TheHandArmSevered.png|...and loses its arm Okutasu save Josuke.png|The Hand pulls an air bomb away to save Josuke The Hand erasing AB.png|The Hand erasing the air bomb |-| Anime= CNBT The Hand.png|The Hand erasing the screen in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town Za_hando.jpg|The Hand, along with its master THE HAND Erasing.png|The Hand erasing space THE HAND Assault.png|Crazy Diamond stops The Hand's assault The Hand swipes Koichi over.png|The Hand helps to pull Koichi to safety RHCP erased in half.png|The Hand erases Red Hot Chili Pepper's lower torso The Hand's hand sliced off.png|The Hand's arm sliced off by Red Hot Chili Pepper The Hand attacks Rohan.png|The Hand tries to punch Rohan Kishibe The Hand swiping the check.png|The Hand swiping the air, moving Shigechi's check closer to itself The Hand Stats.png|The Hand's stats HandGreatDays.png|The Hand swiping the screen in the third opening, Great Days The Hand Key Art.png|Key Art of The Hand |-| Film= HandReadyToSwipe.png|The Hand ready to swipe The Hands hand.png|Closeup of the Hand's palm TheHandSwiping.png|The Hand about to swipe The Hand vs CD.png|The Hand attacks Crazy Diamond Thehandarm.png|Okuyasu explains his stand's ability to Josuke |-| Game= TheHand ASB.jpg|The Hand as seen in All Star Battle TheHandEoH.png|The Hand as seen in Eyes of Heaven Trivia *Unlike most Stands that have a real-world namesake, The Hand's name is not identical to its source The Band. When written in Katakana, is almost identical to except the marks on バ have been "erased" much like The Hand's targets. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands